One of Us
by Renaki
Summary: Songfic. On the anniversary of his mother's death, Inuyasha reveals to Kagome the worst day of his life. Please r&r! I'm desperate for reviews!


A/N: I know it's been a while since I've written an Inuyasha fic, so I've decided to make it up to you guys. This was just an idea I had after seeing TLK 2: Simba's Pride, and hearing the song One of Us, so r&r! (Helpful Criticisms are welcome!)

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Inuyasha! (Or the song One of Us from the TLK 2 soundtrack)

The sun was setting on another day in the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome was late returning from home; school having dragged on longer than expected, and was now heading towards Kaede's hut.

'I wonder why Inuyasha didn't come to my era to get me…'

She stopped short when she heard a noise and looked up to see a familiar red blur streak through the treetops.

'Inuyasha?' Without hesitation, she ran in the direction of the blur, even though she had difficulty keeping up. However, after a while, she finally stopped at a clearing. She hid behind a tree and looked out so she could get a better look.

-

The hanyou in question was kneeling at an old gravestone. A bouquet of flowers was placed in front the stone, while two candles were placed behind the flowers; the scent of lavender gently drifting in the breeze.

Inuyasha's eyes then snapped open. "Kagome?" he asked without turning around.

Kagome blinked. 'I forgot he could smell me.' she then came out of hiding and joined him. "Yeah; it's me. Are you okay?"

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't feel like starting an argument with her (which was a definite first in his case) so he decided to take a different approach. He motioned her to sit down next to him.

"You really want to know?"

Kagome nodded slightly. 'He's not acting like himself today. What's going on?'

"Well, you've heard how I lost my mother when I was a pup, right?"

"Yeah…?"

He hesitated. "Well…you see…Today is the anniversary of her death…"

She gasped. "What?" he only nodded in response, the bangs of his silver hair now covering his eyes. "Is that why you've been out for the past few days?"

"I usually take that time to reflect over my life when I was growing up; not only because of my mother's death, but for another reason, too."

"Another reason?" Kagome asked, concerned. 'As if his mother's death isn't bad enough…'

There was an awkward silence before he continued again. "It was also around the time I was exiled from the Western Lands…by Sesshomaru!" he stated, his voice tightened angrily at his brother's name. He put his hands into a fist. "Just for being a half-demon…"

Kagome looked at him in shock…her heart sank at the very thought of Inuyasha being exiled from his home, and by his own brother, for such a reason! 'But then again, Sesshomaru always _did_ hate him…'

Inuyasha's mind then wandered back to that day. The day that would scar his life forever…

(Flashback)

ooo Inuyasha's POV ooo

_The sun was slowly setting in the sky; I was around 5 when it happened. I held her hand close to my heart, the heat from her body slowly drifting away. _

_I knew she wouldn't be around much longer. _

_Her breaths weakened with every word. "Inuyasha…don't cry for me. I want you to be strong."_

_I looked at her with sadness in my heart. Fresh tears streamed down my cheeks. A small smile graced her lips as she looked at me one last time._

"_Aishteru, Inuyasha…" and with that, she closed her eyes forever._

"_HaHa-ue…!" I shouted. I hovered over my mother's body, sobbing all the while. I know she wanted me to be strong, but I couldn't help it. I don't know how long I cried, but it felt like an eternity. I silently thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse…_

_But boy was I wrong…_

_-_

_Later that night, I heard a loud noise outside. I figured it was Sesshomaru coming home from a battle. He and I actually had a decent relationship while mother was alive, but what I didn't know was that would all change sooner than I think…_

_I ran outside, and looked up in horror. I didn't find my brother, but instead a hoard of demons of every shape and size surrounding the house we lived in. They all looked at me, some in hunger, while others in utter disgust for me being a hanyou. _

_Then I saw in the distance, I saw Sesshomaru with his back turned. I ran to him._

"_Onii-san? What's going on-?" _

_He turned to me, his eyes blood red. "SILENCE!!" he barked. I gasped. He never acted this way when mother was alive. He then spoke in a voice loud enough for all the demons to hear._

"_Inuyasha; you have tainted these lands with your presence and now you shall pay the price!" _

_I looked at him with questioning eyes. I didn't understand; I hadn't done anything wrong. "Onii-san…"_

"_I SAID SILENCE!!" he roared, catching me off guard. I started to back away from him as he walked forward with hatred in his eyes._

"_I now longer, nor have I ever acknowledged you as my brother…you miserable half-breed!! And for that reason," he continued with a brief pause…_

"_I hereby exile you from these lands!!!" _

_I couldn't understand or believe what was happening; it was as if I was in a nightmare and couldn't wake up. I looked around in fear as the other demons roared in agreement. Some of them even started attacking me; either with their own attacks, or stones that they had found. _

**Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face**

**Deception (An outrage!)**

**(He can't change his stripes!)**

**Disgrace (forlorn!)**

**(You know these Outsider types!)**

**He asked for trouble the day he was born**

_A few streams of blood ran down the side of my face as another stone hit my forehead. I tried to dodge the hits, but there were too many of them. (I know what you're thinking, but I admit it wasn't as strong back then as I am now…)_

**Deception (An outrage!)**

**(Just leave us alone!)**

**Disgrace (forlorn!)**

**(Traitor, go back with your own!)**

**He asked for trouble the day he was born**

**(See you later, agitator!)**

_I found a way out between a larger demon's legs. I ran as fast as I could towards the forest, but before I could get there, a large flock of bird demons started attacking me with all their strength; one of them biting me in the leg. _

**Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
what we cannot forgive**

_The last of the bird demons rammed me with all their might, knocking me down into the nearby river. (Fortunately for me, I knew how to swim) I rose back to the surface, gasping for air. _

**And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind**

_I sadly looked down into the river, at my ragged reflection in the water. Suddenly, mother's spirit was looking back at me. I quickly ran from the shock, destroying the reflection in the process._

**Someone once lied to us  
now we're not so blind  
for we knew he would do what he's done  
and we know that he'll never be one of us**

_I finally made it to the forest, despite my injuries. Without thinking, I looked behind me at the large crowd of demons that were now far away; Sesshomaru, now in his true form, standing in front of them; hatred still apparent in his eyes._

_My mind reflecting on the events that just occurred and the words replayed in my head, as I went into the forest, never to return to the home I once knew…_

**Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Deception…**

(End of Flashback)

The stars had come out after Inuyasha finished his story. Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Inuyasha…I know that must've been hard for you…" she said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I've never told that to anyone; but thinking back to that day…I know now that they were right; even if I make a wish on the Shikon Jewel and become a demon. They'll never accept me for who I am..." he turned away from her, trying to hide his emotions.

"But that doesn't matter, Inuyasha." Kagome told him. "As long as you accept yourself for who you are." He turned his head; a solemn look in his eyes. "And besides…" she added with a gentle smile. "You're one of _us_."

His ears twitched as soon as that was said. "Inuyasha; you, me, Sango, Miroku and Shippo…we're a part of each other. We're all friends; and that makes _you_ one of us."

Time seemed to stand still for a few moments; then, catching Kagome by surprise, he embraced her; many years of sadness having finally been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you, Kagome. I need to hear that…" he said quietly.

'You're welcome, Inuyasha…' she thought to herself, returning the embrace. They stayed in their position as a shooting star traveled across the sky.

-Owari-

A/N: About the lyrics to the song: I know it's really not sung that way; but I decided to change it up for the events in this fic. Anyway, just tell me what you think by clicking on the go button below. Please and Thank You!

-Renaki-


End file.
